your name and mind sound like the sweetest melody
by howlsatthemoon
Summary: Across the paper, in Lily's elegant, looping scrawl, were various Mrs. Teddy Lupin and Lily Luna Lupin's, with the occasional LP/TL, framed by a messy heart. / Teddy lies a couple of times.


_Disclaimer: I's doesn't owns Harry Potter._

So I'm sitting here.

And I'm really bored.

-;-

your name and mine sound like the sweetest melody

_you can be the heart that i spill on the pages _

(Auburn)

A determined twelve-year-old Lily Potter scribbled on the page with her quill intently, her brow furrowed and eyes narrowed as she ignored the cramps that ran up and down her scrawny hand. She stopped for a mere second, her green eyes glancing up at the ceiling as she thought, and then began to write again, smearing ink across the page with her left hand.

"Lily-pad," Teddy called from across the room as he entered the girl's bedroom quietly, "Whatcha doing?" He plopped onto the bed beside her recklessly, knowing the room almost as well as Lily herself.

Panicking at his sudden appearance, Lily took the already-crumpled piece of paper and folded into a neat square, hiding it behind her back. "Nothing, Teddy," she replied a bit too fast. "Um, what're you doing here? Don't you have any idea how to _knock_?" Her condescending tone was contradicted by her playfully raised eyebrow. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"_Knock_? Since when have I had to _knock_?" He laughed out loud. "Lil, I've never _ever_ knocked on the door to your room. Why should I start now? And what're you hiding back there?" He made a grab for the piece of paper, and, yelping, Lily swung at him with a slap, leaping away from him and sitting cross-leggedon the soft rug beside her bed.

Blushing hard, Lily stared at him with wide, guilty eyes. "Er, it's nothing, Teddy," she mutters nervously. "Really. Nothing to see here. Let's, um, change the subject. Did you know that James broke up with Genevieve Creevey the other day? He won't tell us what she did to him, but apparently she hexed him pretty badly 'cause he's got really bad diarrhea! It's so gross, I have to share my bathroom with Albus 'cause he can't stand the smell."

Teddy gave her a look that was a bit of a cross between disgust and confusion. "That's… interesting," he said, because there's really nothing else to say when you find out one of your best mates has got diarrhea. "But you know what'd be much more interesting?" Lily gave him a puzzled look. "If we found out exactly what you were writing on that piece of paper before I came in the room!"

Without warning, Teddy tackled Lily gently, pinning her against the carpet and tickling her sides childishly, grinning as she laughed with no abandon, throwing her head back, writhing and kicking and clawing at him. With difficulty, he snatches the piece of paper quickly and ran across the room before unfolding it. Lily screeched at him, her face turning bright red to match her hair. "No, Teddy, don't read it, please, no-"

As his eyes skimmed the paper, Teddy's hair turned an embarrassing lavender color, his cheeks pink. Across the paper, in Lily's elegant, looping scrawl, were various _Mrs. Teddy Lupin_ and _Lily Luna Lupin_'s, with the occasional _LP + TL_, framed by a messy heart. "Lily…" Teddy choked, running a hand through his flowery hair. "I… Um… Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have," Lily grumbled, crossing her arms and cocking her hip, giving him her very best death glare.

He glanced at her nervously, not very experienced in the art of having a twelve-year-old girl halfway in love with you. "I - Uh - I… Lils, you do realize I'm 'bout _eleven _years older than you, right?"

She rolled her eyes carelessly. "What? Twenty three minus twelve equals _eleven_? Since _when_?"

"Tha's not funny, Lily," he mumbled cheeks still red. He handed the note to her, cautiously not touching where her fingers met the page. "Look, Lily, I dunno what to do but I know I've got to make it clear that we're _not _gonna be together. You're too young and I'm too old and as your father never gets tired of making it clear, _nobody's _good enough for his _Lily-dearest_." He smirked playfully and she couldn't help but giggle despite the fact that her eyes were filled to the brim with unrequited love.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Ted," she said softly, "it's just… Um, a girl thing, y'know? It was just a stupid crush. It's okay. I, um, I'm over it."

Clueless Teddy smiled brightly and gave her a platonic hug, ruffling the top of her red hair. "Cool. Listen, your mum said dinner's about ready. I'm going to go downstairs, 'kay? Meet me there? We can put toothpaste on Al's chair again."

Lily chuckled and nodded. "I'll be down in a second," she promised, "I'm just going to wash up a bit." Teddy touched her shoulder, and then turned around, jumping down the stairs childishly. As soon as he disappeared out of her sight, she stretched the piece of paper out in front of her and ripped it cleanly down the middle, breaking the amateur heart she'd drawn on it. Stuffing it down one of her dresser drawers, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to ignore the words echoing in her head.

_We're _not _gonna be together._

_ten years later._

Lily Lupin emptied the contents of her second dresser drawer onto the carpet floor, huffing and sitting cross-legged on the rough ground. "This is _torture_, Teddy," she sang miserably, looking behind her to find her husband rifling interestedly through the bras in her closet. "You _pervert_!" she yelled, picking up a harmless looking rubber Snitch toy and flinging it at his head, catching him behind his ear with wicked aim.

Laughing, Teddy turned around and began folding clothes into her open suitcases. "Like you don't do that to me when I'm not home," he teased. The sweltering heat getting to him, he tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off, revealing Auror-training-toned abs and a weird-looking belly button.

"Oh, Teddy, I know you want me, but my Dad's just down the hall…" Lily joked, turning back to her things. "What the hell was I thinking, storing all this crap in my room?" she wailed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "God, I'm such a packrat."

Teddy shrugged. "Can't argue there, Lils," he said, walking over to where she was sitting down and kissing the top of her head. "But it'll be worth it when we finally move all our stuff into our place. No more being afraid of Harry Potter walking in on things…" He smirked.

"No more being paranoid that James has put itching powder in the bed sheets…" Lily pulled him close and placed her lips on his chastely before pushing him away and emptying out another drawer. "What's this?" She picked up the two pieces of paper that had caught her eye. _Mrs. Teddy Lupin. LP + TL. Lily Luna Lupin._ Reading the messy words, her eyes sparkled. "Oh my God. I remember this! You were such an _jerk_ to me!"

Skimming the paper, Teddy blushed at the memory. "I was not!" he protested. "I was _kind _and _gentle_ and _understanding_!"

"Kind and gentle and understanding my ass!" Lily yelled back, swallowing laughter, with the fire that made Teddy fall for her in the first place. "You totally ruined my _dreams, _Teddy!" She chuckled at the memory of the tears she'd cried. "And you said we wouldn't end up together…"

Timidly, Teddy ran a hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders again. "I was pretty dumb back then! How was I supposed to know?" Smiling, he sat beside her and took one half of the papers, tracing the poorly-drawn hearts on it.

"Back then?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow. Teddy rolled his eyes and shoved her over gently. "Aw, don't be so insecure with yourself, Teddy dearest. I love you, idiocy and all."

"Psh, I know," Teddy grumbled under his breath.

"Now apologize to my teenage self," Lily demanded, grinning and handing him the other side of the paper. "Go on. Tell her you're wrong. Tell her we do end up together."

Teddy gave her a look, but took the papers anyway. "Er. 'Ello, young Lily. I am… sorry. I'm an idiot. I love you to death and I can't imagine life without you." Teddy set the papers on the floor and looked at Lily. "Happy now?"

"Very." Glancing around wildly, she made sure the coast was clear before giving Teddy a long, fiery kiss. "Y'know, I was joking about Dad being home," she whispered, clinging to him. "We're all alone."

Teddy smiled widely and pulled her flush to him. "And this is why I love you."

_one year later._

"She's gorgeous," Teddy breathed in awe, holding his daughter and brushing his lips against her forehead.

Lily smiled and hugged her husband and baby close, kissing the side of Teddy's face. "Lux Roxanne Lupin," she murmured, gazing at the baby fondly, never feeling anything like the love she did now.

"I have no idea how life would've been without you, Lily-pad," Teddy confessed, his face pale. "I know it's really cheesy right now but I feel like we're in a movie so I'm going to tell you I love you because I do, I love you and I love Lux and I love our life."

Laughing, Lily cupped his cheek and kissed his lips full-on. "I love you too, idiot," she whispered, and leaned against his chest quietly, the couple holding their baby between them.

Above Lux Lupin's wooden crib was a framed piece of paper with a significant rip down the middle with the names _Lily _and _Teddy_ intertwined in a teenage girl's messy cursive. On the bottom right hand corner, with bold marker, was the same handwriting, but slightly matured and neater. With that handwriting was written, _He lied._


End file.
